Between a sceen
by MarvelsX-girl
Summary: This story takes place between two sceens in X-men (the first movie) After the train station, and before Kelly arives at the institute. R&R please, my firts fan fic.


Note: Ok, I don't own any of the characters (although I wish I did ^ ^) The only thing thats mine is the story. Which taks place between two sceens in X-men 1, After the train station, and before senetor Kelly comes to the institute. This is my first Fan Fic so I need all the reviews I can get, good or bad. And.... well, I'll let you get to the story now, I hope you like It!!!  
  
Jean entered the train station. She couldn't believe the professor had allowed magneto to take Rogue. I guess he had his reasons, she thought to herself. She looked around the ruined station for any sign of her friends. It was almost empty, you could expect it to be.   
  
"STORM!!!" she called noticing her best friend leaning against the wall.   
  
"What happened?" she asked running over to her, "Where's Scott."   
  
Storm looked up at her taking a deep breath then answered, "Sabertooth, and toad." she took another deep breath, "I think Cyclops is over there..." she pointed, "he can't open his eyes, toad took his visor."   
  
"All right, can you stand up?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so..." Storm stood up slowly.  
  
"The professor is out side, I'm going to find Scott."  
  
"Okay"   
  
Jean stood up, and walked in the direction storm had pointed. She moved pieces of debris out of her way using her mind. She soon found Scott in a corner with his face in his knees.  
  
"Scott" she said running up to him.  
  
"Jean? Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah, its me." She put her hand on his shoulder. "We need to get back to the car. You should have an extra visor there, right?"  
  
He nodded still keeping his eyes shut tightly. "Storm was..."  
  
"I know" she said cutting him off, "She's fine, in even better condition then you. Now, just try and stand up."  
  
He leaned against her and the wall, standing up slowly.   
  
"Okay, now just lean on me and we'll walk...."  
  
"Jean" called a voice to her right. Jean turned to see storm.   
  
"Here." Storm said, and handed handed her a pair of ruby quarts glasses. "The professor told me to bring these to you.  
  
Jean took them and handed them over to Cyclops. "Allright, keep your eyes shut, until you get them on, ok."  
  
"Right." He placed them over his eyes, and made sure they were on tight enough. Then he opened his eyes, looking into the faces of Jean and Storm. "Thanks." he said to the two of them.  
  
"No problem." storm replied. "Now we have to find Logan."  
  
"Where is he?" asked Cyclops jumping back into his role of the leader, "Did he find Rogue?"   
  
Jean glanced at storm, and from the look on her face she didn't know what happened either.  
  
"Magneto has Rogue." she said looking down at her feet. "I'll explain later."  
  
Storm stared at her for a moment, then "The professor told me Logan's on a train. Its not to far from here."   
  
"Okay, then lets go." Cyclops said, still looking at Jean.  
  
The three of them left the station and started following the train tracks. They found the train in about three minutes. It wasn't hard to tell which compartment Logan was in, because the the whole back and been ripped open.  
  
"Logan?" called Jean as they entered it. There was no one else in the compartment.  
  
Logan stood up in the back when he heard the sound of his name.   
  
"They have... Rogue." he said starting to come back to his senses.  
  
"We know." said Storm. "And before we can go after her, we have to get back to the school."   
  
Logan agreed, not able to think of anything better to do.  
  
They started to leave when Scott turned to Logan, "Oh, In case you forgot, you took my motorcycle here. Your going to bring it back."   
  
"Oh yeah, no I'm not." Logan replied.  
  
"Well, unless you intend to Walk home." he said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
Logan opened his mouth to say something but Jean interrupted. "Scott, the professor and I will fill you and Storm in on the ride home."  
  
Storm and Cyclops both agreed, and they walked in silence until they reached the car. Ororo hopped into the drivers seat and Jean and Scott got in the back.  
  
  
  
"See you, Logan." Scott called as storm started to back up the car.  
  
Logan walked off with a scowl. He waited until the car was gone and then jumped on the bike. If Cyclops didn't mind he might as well use up all the gas. He was thinking about maybe even crashing it as he pulled back out of the station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the institute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bobby and his room mate, John also known as Pyro, were talking in the rec. room.   
  
"Just ask the professor where she is" said Pyro as he flicked his lighter open and shut  
  
"I don't know... what if she is just ignoring me for some reason." Bobby replied.  
  
"Then just wait and see her next class."  
  
"I guess. Maybe I'll try her room again." he said, not fully listening to what his friend was saying.  
  
"Look Man, I've got way better things to do." John stood up to leave the room.  
  
Just then the door opened, Bobby went to see if it was Rogue. Instead, it was the guy who was called Logan. He thought about asking him if he had seen her, but decided to wait. He would ask the professor, or maybe she would just show up later....   
  
The car pulled in and three X-men stepped out. Jean helped the professor, and they all entered the school together a moment later.   
  
"Storm, will you come with me?" asked the professor "I think we need to talk to Logan."  
  
Storm nodded. "Of course, professor."  
  
They left to go and find Logan. Jean turned to Scott who had been silent most of the way home.   
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked him.  
  
He sighed, but didn't answer her.  
  
"Why don't we go in our room?" she said starting to walk towards their room.   
  
He nodded, and followed her.   
  
Once they entered the room, Jean shut the door and Scott sat down on the bed. She walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She was silent for a moment then, "Look Scott. I know that what happened at the train station today, it wasn't your fault."  
  
He leaned against the head board behind the bed. "Yeah it was. All the people there.... I could have hurt, or maybe even killed them, Jean."  
  
"You aren't responsible though, it was toad who was!"   
  
"Toad isn't the one who has eyes that kill who ever he looks at."  
  
"No, but he is the one who doesn't respect humans, who doesn't respect himself."  
  
He looked up at Jean. "I know I didn't mean to... but what if what I did seriously hurt countless numbers of people?"  
  
She took his hand. "You didn't. I was outside, I saw everyone who left that building and no one got hurt that badly. You can't blame yourself for this, Scott."  
  
He looked down. "I know... its just hard when you know that you did something you have always tried your hardest to avoid doing."  
  
"I know. Its hard on everyone, especially mutants. We have all done something to put others in harm with out meaning to, and thats why humans fear us. They fear us because they think we are uncontrolled." she paused, "They don't understand how hard we try to stay under control."  
  
"I guess your right." he looked back at her. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Jean."  
  
She smiled, "You didn't bother me at all, I actually feel better now that I've talked to you."  
  
He smiled back. "Me too."  
  
"Jean, I need you in the medical wing. You can come too, Scott." The professors voice rang through their heads.   
  
Scott stood up, and looked back at Jean. "It sounds like someone is hurt, who do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know." replied Jean as she stood up.   
  
"Well, we better head down there."   
  
Jean nodded, and together they left the room. 


End file.
